¿Porque ella?
by Inu4Neko
Summary: Necesitaba desahogarse entender ¿Qué era lo que tenía Catra de especial? Tenía que saber porque adora la amaba, porque solo ella era dueña de su corazón que tenía Catra que no tuviera ella. -¿Por qué no lo averiguas?- pregunto con ese tono burlón característico de ella, ese que tanto le fastidiaba al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mirada haciéndole notar lo cerca que se encontraban


**Hooola Fandom de She-Ra :3 ¿Cómo están? Es el segundo fic de este fandom que publico pero esta vez las cosas son un poco…diferentes. Esta idea surgio por culpa de un amigo y de una imagen de Nube Invernal, es una ilustradora en FB es muy buena y sube muchas cosas sobre la serie se las recomiendo mucho la imagen que use es de ella :3**

**En fin. Los dejo con la historia**

**Disclaimer: She-Ra y Las Princesas del Poder no me pertenece, si fuera asi ya tendríamos mas yuri o al menos un poco mas de fanservice.**

-¿Estas segura de esto?- cuestiono Bow con la respiración agitada, llevaba varios minutos intentando alcanzarle el paso a su mejor amiga pero cada vez que estaba cerca esta se teleportaba varios metros más adelante. El chico suspiro antes de correr nuevamente, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso, necesitaba detener a su mejor amiga.

-¿La verdad? No, pero Bow tu sabes que nunca estoy segura de lo que hago

-¿Por qué no mejor esperamos a que Adora regrese?

-Oh, claro ¿Y qué le decimos? Oye Adora logramos capturar a tu mejor amiga y la metimos a un calabozo hasta que tu regresaras tengo curiosidad de porque Catra te gusta tanto, por favor llévame para hablar con ella- el joven arquero la sujeto por los hombros impidiéndole seguir el paso, suspiro nuevamente intentando normalizar su respiración, una vez que logro hablar sin jadeos dijo.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso? Glimmer no estoy seguro de que la respuesta te vaya a gustar

-Necesito saberlo, por favor Bow-

-Bien, solo ten cuidado ¿Si? - la princesa de Bright Moon asintió y se teleporto a los calabozos tomo aire y se esforzó por lucir impasible se miró en uno de los cristales cercanos y una vez que estaba segura tenía una expresión de confianza uso sus poderes nuevamente para aparecer dentro de una de las celdas, la única que estaba ocupada.

Hace un par de días Catra había intentado invadir sola el castillo y ella y Bow habían logrado capturarla.

Observo fijamente a su prisionera con las muñecas sujetas por grilletes, al percatarse de su presencia esos ojos heterocromaticos con facciones gatunas se posaron sobre ella, Glimmer podía ver claramente la burla en su mirada.

-Hey Brillitos ¿Ya van a ejecutarme o algo así? - pregunto sonriendo, la princesa apretó los puños como odiaba la maldita sonrisa burlona de esa chica. Llevaba dos días en ese calabozo y aun así su actitud arrogante no cambiaba, lógico al parecer la mejor habilidad de Catra era ser insoportable. Pero la princesa no dejaría que la provocara, ni entraría a una tonta discusión sin sentido, no esta vez

-Esperaremos hasta que Adora regrese después tendrás un juicio adecuado- respondió con severidad, la sonrisa de Catra se agrando.

\- ¿Está ocupada con sus deberes de She-ra?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo

-Entonces se fue y los dejo de nuevo, parece que su amistad se está enfriando.

-El hecho de que Adora te abandonara a ti no quiere decir que también me va a abandonar a mí-

La sonrisa de Catra se transformó en una mueca de molestia y esta vez fue el turno de Glimmer de sonreír.

-Como sea ¿Qué quieres brillitos?

-Hablar contigo.

-¿De qué tendríamos que hablar tu y yo?

-De Adora-

Glimmer noto el cambio de semblante en su prisionera, paso de cínica a curiosa, la princesa trago saliva antes de hablar organizo sus ideas pensando exactamente como obtener las respuestas que ella quería, llegando a la conclusión de que lo más efectivo tratándose de Catra sería ir directamente al grano.

\- ¿Qué tipo de relación tenías exactamente con Adora?- las orejas de la chica felina se contrajeron ante la pregunta al tiempo que su cola se movía en clara señal de molestia ¿Por qué la princesa quería saber eso?

-Era mi mejor amiga, hasta que me traiciono y me abandono para jugar con tiaras y espadas

-Sabes que eso no es cierto- Catra levanto una ceja intrigada, pero la mirada de Glimmer seguía fija sobre ella, exigiendo una respuesta entonces Catra entendió a lo que se refería, suspiro y desvió la mirada.

-Los Hordianos no tenemos relaciones afectivas como tal, crecí junto con Adora fue el único vínculo real que tuve durante toda mi vida, lejos de la competencia o las jerarquías la única cosa que no apestaba de vivir en ese lugar. Evidentemente al crecer juntas experimentamos muchas… cosas…cambios físicos y emocionales ya sabes- la chica sonrió de una forma peculiar, sus ojos brillaron con deseo- Nadie ahí te enseña cosas sobre relaciones físicas si quieres saber algo…tienes que descubrirlo por tu cuenta.

-Entonces... ¿Eran como una pareja?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! -la voz de Catra tembló y un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas- Solo…experimentábamos cosas.

-¿Experimentabas con alguien además de ella?

-No

-Eso es básicamente ser pareja

-Como sea, eso quedo en el pasado honestamente ahora ya ni siquiera la considero mi amiga

Glimmer apretó los puños con molestia, hacia un tiempo que Adora le gustaba, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de decirle sus sentimientos ¿Qué caso tendría? era más que obvio que no superaba a Catra, el cariño que sentía por la chica era notorio incluso al pelear con ella o con la simple mención de su nombre en sus sesiones de planeación de batalla el semblante de Adora era completamente diferente al mencionarla se podría confundir con ira pero sabía que no era así Glimmer había puesto suficiente atención en la rubia para saber que lo que sentía por la chica felina era amor aunque ella ni siquiera supiera el significado de esa palabra.

Adora estaba perdidamente enamorada de Catra, en cambio esta al parecer no sentía nada más que ira por ella y aun así Adora no la podía dejar ir.

-¡No te entiendo! ¿Enserio prefieres tirar toda su historia juntas? ¿Olvidarte de todo el tiempo que compartieron?

-Si-

-¿Porque?- pregunto casi en un susurro pero gracias a la agudeza de su oído Catra le escucho perfectamente, levanto los hombros desinteresadamente

-No necesito debilidades ni distracciones

-¡No me refiero a eso! No entiendo después de todo lo que le has hecho…Aun con la clase de persona que eres… ¿Por qué?- las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos y su voz a quebrarse, en cambio Catra se burló, Glimmer sintió la ira crecer en su pecho, se acercó tomando a la prisionera por el cuello de su uniforme acerco sus rostros encarándola y grito- ¡¿PORQUE A PESAR DE TODO ESO TE AMA?! ¡¿PORQUE A TI Y NO A MI?! Que… ¿Qué puedes tener tu que no tenga yo?

Las preguntas no estaban dirigidas a ella realmente, solo necesitaba desahogarse entender ¿Qué era lo que tenía Catra de especial? Tenía que saber porque adora la amaba, porque solo ella era dueña de su corazón que tenía Catra que no tuviera ella

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas?- pregunto con ese tono burlón característico de ella, ese que tanto le fastidiaba al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mirada haciéndole notar lo cerca que se encontraban-Talvez no es algo que tengo si no algo que se hacer muy bien.

La princesa de Brigth Moon trago saliva nerviosa al entender a lo que se refería, la soltó y se dio la vuelta, escuchando un quejido y un golpe seco, seguido de la risa de Catra.

-¿Te asusta descubrir la verdad Brillitos?-pregunto provocativamente en cambio Glimmer no dijo nada, solo camino a paso lento lejos de ella-¿Sabes? Es una lástima, probablemente besarme es lo más cerca que estarás de los labios de Adora.

Un gruñido fue lo último que Catra escucho antes de que un destello apareciera frente a ella, sintió como la tela en su cuello se estiraba nuevamente antes de que unos labios se juntaran con los suyos. Al principio le desconcertó la acción no esperaba realmente que la princesa cayera en sus provocaciones la idea de retirarla cruzo por su mente pero la sensación de calor sobre sus labios no se lo permitió…extrañaba ese sentimiento. No había besado a nadie desde que Adora se había marchado de la horda y aunque no era lo mismo estaba dispuesta a fingir que así era. Cerro los ojos dejándose llevar si esa princesa la besaría pensando en Adora ella le respondería de la misma forma.

Justo cuando Glimmer estaba a punto de retirarse y huir para fingir que nunca había hecho tal locura como besar a su autonombrada ´´rival´´ sintió los labios de Catra moverse sobre los suyos pensó en retirarse, pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para retroceder ahora necesitaba saber que tenia de bueno la Hordiana. Así que con la imagen de Adora en la mente de ambas se dejaron llevar y su simple roce de labios se convirtió en una lucha por el dominio de ese beso, la princesa paso sus manos del cuello a las mejillas de la chica y sintió como algo rasposo rosaba sus labios y los abrió ligeramente dando paso a la lengua de Catra la cual para su sorpresa se sentía más suave de lo que ella había pensado considerando sus rasgos felinos, ambas suspiraron con el contacto a la vez que sus respiraciones se agitaban, era un beso desesperado cargado de pasión que ambas sentían a la misma persona sus lenguas se movían como si estuvieran en una batalla que ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a perder. Pasados varios segundos un sonido peculiar inundo los oídos de Glimmer junto con una sensación extraña en sus dedos ¿Acaso estaba ronroneando?

Demonios

Por mucho que odiase admitirlo eso era tan adorable como excitante.

Después de un rato se separaron, mirándose con la respiración agitaba y el rostro acalorado cubierto por un sonrojo.

-Entonces… ¿Obtuviste tu respuesta? – preguntó Catra sonriendo después de un silencio prolongado. Fue entonces cuando por primera vez la princesa de Bright Moon analizo el rostro de la chica al sonreír, sus ojos brillaban, sus colmillos resaltaban y las comisuras de sus labios hacían elevar su mejilla resaltando las pecas que tenía en su rostro, en realidad viéndola detenidamente si era atractiva.

-No- dijo simplemente y salió de la celda, teleportandose hasta su habitación. Una vez en su cama se cubrió con la manta y grito descargando tanto su frustración como ira y su ¿Emoción? Toco sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, la sensación de los labios de Catra sobre los suyos no se iba no había sido tan malo como ella lo había pensado.

En realidad no había sido malo en absoluto con razón Adora no podía dejarla ir. Catra era sorprendentemente buena besadora.

Ahora entendía un poco porque no la dejaba ir.

**Es raro yo lo se, estoy consciente de ello pero igual espero que les gustara a mi me resulto interesante de escribir.**

**Se aceptan ladrillazos, tomatazos y chocolates en los comentarios :3**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
